


Picture to Burn

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You leave the only place you called home not wanting to stay someplace your not welcome, due to what you heard Sam talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I love Taylor Swift so... If you want me to do any of her songs I totally will

Okay so you and Sam never really did have that normal of a relationship. You gave up trying to plan date nights because a hunt would just show up and ruin it. You never could keep his attention anymore unless you were talking about hunts or lore. You were always trying to get his attention away from hunts when he was home, you would try and make him dinner but he was never interested in what you made so you would end up eating either with Dean or by yourself. Whenever they went out on a hunt that was deemed ‘too dangerous’ you would stay home and do research for them, texting Sam asking how everything was going and to text you when they were done and safe. You over heard the boys talking one night, “She’s just so I don’t know obsessed and crazy when I’m not here, always texting me, asking questions when we get back. I don’t think I can be with her anymore.” Sam said. You ran down the hall and into your room

 

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way...

You were not going to stay here another second longer. You could tell it was over between you two and you just couldn’t stay in a place where you didn’t feel wanted or need. You took off in the middle of the night so the boys wouldn’t ask questions. You pulled up to a motel with all the stuff you had taken and moved into the bunker all your books and pictures and memories you had made within the last year with the boys. All you could think about was how much you hated everything little thing about him that you were just to stupidly in love to notice before. The truck you both had worked to restore, the way he lied to you, or at least attempted to when he would come back hurt from a case.

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!

You sat on the edge of the bed in your motel. You weren’t going to let your feelings show, not over him. He didn’t even want you anymore. You were trying to think of how you were going to get your revenge on him. You wanted him to hurt just as much as you were right now. You knew you had to call someone but who. The boys were your only family. Bobby, that’s who you called at least he still cares about you. Bobby always saw you as the daughter he never had since the day the boys brought you home. “Bobby.” You said when he answered. “What’s wrong Y/N?” He asked. “It’s Sam, we broke up. He said he didn’t want to be with me because I cared about too much and was crazy.” You said “Idjit. I’ll have a talk with him.” “No Bobby its fine. I’m okay, I’ll keep you updated about where I am and everything like that.” “Okay kiddo, stay safe.” “I will.” You said hanging up the phone.

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

“Where is Y/N? She’s usually up by now.” Sam said. “She left dude.” Dean said. “What do you mean left? Like she went to go get breakfast or something.” “No like she’s gone Sam and it’s all your fault.” “My fault?” “Yeah, look.” He said holding up a note you had written.   
Boys,   
I’m leaving, don’t come looking for me because I’m gone. I’m not going to stay at a place I’m clearly not wanted. I don’t want to feel like a burden to you guys anymore. I don’t want to seem like I’m obsessed or crazy, to worry about you guys constantly. I’m sorry, truly I am.  
Y/N 

“She heard you talking about how you said she was obsessed and crazy and now she’s gone and alone hunting. It’s on you if she gets hurt you know that right?” “Dean I’ll find her. I’ll bring her back somehow.”   
Sam was trying to call you, you just kept ignoring it. You were done and you weren’t going back. You sat in the room with a trash can in front of you with all your pictures with Sam and Dean. You lite a match and tossed it in and sat back as all the memories from the last year went up in flames.

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

You hoped into the shower and got all cleaned up, you went out and grabbed a burger. You almost called Sam and Dean to see what they wanted but then remembered you had left. You got your burger and went back to the hotel and ate your burger and started looking for a case when your phone rang you groaned but then you saw Dean’s name pop up on the screen. You answered. “Dean. I’m okay. I pro-.” You started then you heard his voice. Sam. 

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

“Y/N, please come back. I’m so sorry I was just frustrated.” Sam said practically pleading. “No Sam I’m not coming back, ever.” “Give it here Sam.” You heard Dean’s voice in the background. “Y/N please we need you to come back it’s not the same without you.” Dean said. “Dean I can’t I just can’t come back to someplace I’m clearly not wanted.” “You are wanted by me by Sam, he’s heartbroken about you leaving.” “Oh well, he will just have to get over it. I’m keeping in touch with Bobby so you can get info on me from him.” “Just be safe, ok Y/N.” “I will you know that and I’ll call if I need help.” You said hanging up the phone.

I really really hate that Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

You finally were done with Sam Winchester, having no connection to him. You grabbed your stuff and checked out. You got wind of an odd job case in Seattle Washington. You got in your car and drove, tossing the last picture you had of you and Sam out the window. 

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...


End file.
